Abdulrahim Kerimbakiev
Abdulrahim Kerimbakiev ( ) is a citizen of Kazakhstan held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 521. The Department of Defense reports that Kerimbakiev was born on January 4, 1983 in Semei, Kazakhstan. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Kerimbakiev chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_1_0001-0097.pdf#1}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abdulrahim Kerimbakiev's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 1-9 Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Rahim Kerimbakiev's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 22 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Administrative Review Board hearings | page=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=March 10, 2006|accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdulrahim Kerimbakiev's first annual Administrative Review Board, on May 2, 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention: The following primary factors favor release or transfer: Missing transcript Kerimbakiev had agreed to cooperate in an interview with his Assisting Military Officer, but he chose not to attend his Administrative Review Board hearing.Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Abdulrahim Kerimbakiev's Administrative Review Board hearing - pages 136-137 His Assisting Military Officer submitted a summary of his interview with Kerimbakiev to the Board. The Department of Defense did not include that summary together with the transcript that mentions it. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdulrahim Kerimbakiev's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 8 April 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention: The following primary factors favor release or transfer: Release The Associated Press reports that three of the four Kazakh detainees in Guantanamo were repatriated and set free. According to the Herald Magrupov, Ihlkham Battayev and Yakub Abahanov were the three released men. Abdulrahim Kerimbakiev was repatriated around 4 November 2008. mirror Carol Rosenberg, writing in the Miami Herald, quoting his lawyer Robert Weiner, reported he "is safe with his family." A Tajikistani captive was transferred at the same time. His name was identified as Zainulabidin Merozhev in a notice filed in Henry H. Kennedy's court in Washington DC. mirror See also *Minors detained in the War on Terror *Terrorism in Kazakhstan References External links * Release of three prisoners highlights failures of Guantánamo Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1983 births Category:People from Semey Category:Kazakhstani extrajudicial prisoners of the United States